


Irresistible

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a fic where they are dancing to the fall out boy irresistible and then it leads to something else it’s okay if you can’t and your busy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Warnings: None really

Fic:

You stand alone in the bunker, looking through music on your phone and trying to find something to listen to. You scroll through the list of songs until one catches your eye, “Irresistible” by Fall Out Boy. The song begins to play and you sway your hips in time with the rhythm of the song. 

Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just follow your scent, you can’t just follow my smile

Arms snake around your waist, making you jump. You thought the boys were out so you hadn’t expected someone to sneak up on you. “It’s just me,” Dean whispers in your ear as he begins to sway back and forth with you. Your try to turn in his arms, but his grip is too tight; instead, your head falls back to rest on his shoulder.

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn’t come for a fight but I will fight till the end

Dean’s hands begin to trail up and down your body, squeezing and kneading all of the right places. Dean’s lips ghost over the skin of your neck, his breath warm.

And I love the way you hurt me  
It’s irresistible, yeah

Dean turns you to face him and kisses you roughly. Your hands run up and down his back. Dean licks your bottom lip and you allow him entrance. His tongue maps out your mouth and you begin to fight him for dominance.

I’m gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble

Without breaking the kiss, Dean pushes you up against the wall and pulls your legs up to wrap them around his waist. Your arms wrap around his shoulders and you hold him tightly to yourself.

Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores

The kiss continues as Dean holds you against the wall. His lips move to your neck and he begins sucking on your skin. One of your hands tangles in his hair.

You’re second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but honey I don’t know what you’re doing to me  
Mon chérie but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live

You can feel the bruises begin to bloom on your skin as his tongue smoothes them over. You roll your hips towards him, craving something more. You can feel his half hard member, even through all of the clothing.

But I’m no good, good at lip service  
Except when they’re yours, mi amore  
I’m coming for you and I’m making war

Dean rolls his hips towards you, making you both moan. Dean’s hands wrap around your body and remove you from the wall and begins to carry you towards your bedroom; the music begins to fade into the background.

And I still love the way you hurt me  
It’s irresistible, yeah


End file.
